Cosas de adultos
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: One-Shot. Y siempre volvía al mismo lugar. No importa cuánto pasara el tiempo, todo se reducía a un par de míseras palabras: InuYasha baka. [Regalito para Samb07, en ¡Siéntate!]


**Cosas de adultos**

**Summary: **One-Shot. Y siempre volvía al mismo lugar. No importa cuánto pasara el tiempo, todo se reducía a un par de míseras palabras: InuYasha baka. [Regalito para Samb07, en ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Capítulo único**

Luego de un _laaaaaargo _intento por entender a los adultos, simplemente no podía.

El pequeño Shippô creía que la ciencia de los adultos era un tema muy sencillo, pero sin alguien que le enseñara sobre eso, se volvía algo muy complejo.

Desde hacía más de medio año que Kagome había regresado para estar por siempre en el Sengoku Jidai, y el hanyô parecía haber recuperado su espíritu luego de eso.

En esos instantes se paseaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Sango estaba cuidando a sus hijos mientras lavaba la ropa, Miroku la tendía, Kaede recogía hierbas, InuYasha holgazaneaba sobre un árbol… y Kagome descansaba tranquila bajo el árbol en donde se encontraba InuYasha.

Veía al medio demonio mecer su pierna distraídamente mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz, acostado sobre la rama que, aparentemente, era como sitio predilecto para perder el tiempo. Claro que, según él, lo único que siempre hacía InuYasha era perder el tiempo.

—_Ahhh…_ Nunca entenderé a ese perro tonto. —masculló bajito.

Miró al cielo. Aun era temprano, no alcanzaba el medio día, así que el sol no estaba muy fuerte, pero eso no evitaba que molestara un poco.

Al ver que Miroku y Sango estaban ocupados, optó por ir hacia donde estaba Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! —chilló, saltando para alcanzarla más rápido.

La sacerdotisa sonrió.

— ¡Shippô-chan!

Kagome lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

InuYasha vio como su mujer abrazaba a Shippô y masculló algo como _maldito mocoso_. Claro que nadie lo escuchó.

—Has regresado antes de lo que pensé. —dijo Kagome, sonriendo.

Era cierto, él había salido de la aldea (otra vez) para sus exámenes de demonio zorro (otra vez).

El kitsune se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y tú, Kagome? ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, interesado.

Kagome sonrió como idiota.

Esos días habían sido de los mejores en toda su vida. Desde que había vuelto al Sengoku-Jidai y se había casado con InuYasha, a pesar de las típicas peleas que en su momento los habían unido tanto, se sentía completamente dichosa.

Luego de la noche de bodas, que por cierto fue la más maravillosa (y vergonzosa) de su vida, InuYasha no podía mirarla sin sonrojarse. Luego de eso, ambos tomaron más confianza y, de a poco, las noches pasaron de ser momentos de nerviosismo y timidez a ser momentos de amor y pasión.

No había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que hacer el amor con su marido. Jamás se había sentido más deseada y querida que cuando estaba con InuYasha.

_Kagome…_

Mmm… InuYasha…

_Kagome._

Esa voz sonaba realmente cerca.

— ¡Kagome!

Vio como Kagome salía del trance en el que había entrado, parpadeando confusa.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? —preguntó, preocupado.

Kagome miró a Shippô durante unos segundos antes de reír con nerviosismo.

—Sí, Shippô-chan, me encuentro bien.

Shippô la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. ¿Qué sería lo que había pasado por la mente de Kagome? Se había desconectado completamente del mundo terrenal y había entrado en un estado de completa ignorancia al mundo a su alrededor.

Kagome bostezó.

—Mm… Desearía tomar una pequeña siesta…—musitó más para sí que para su pequeño acompañante.

Shippô parpadeó, confundido.

—Pero si aún es temprano. ¿No dormiste anoche, Kagome?

La pregunta inocente del kitsune logró hacerla sonrojar hasta la médula. Bien… No había dormido _toda_ la noche por… Emm… _cosas_. No pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan cansada por la mañana. Y ni tan de mañana, ya que en un par de horas sería la hora del almuerzo, y aunque ella debería estar preparando la comida, estaba allí, bajo el árbol, descansando como si hubiera trabajado por _horas_.

_Trabajado_ por horas.

—Pues…—comenzó. —no dormí muy bien anoche. Hizo mucho frío. —Sip, _"frío"._

— ¿Ah, sí? —el kitsune frunció el ceño. — ¡Oye, perro tonto! —gritó hacia arriba, llamando la atención del hanyô. — ¡¿No se supone que debes cuidar de que Kagome no pase frío en las noches?! ¡Después de todo es tu mujer!

En menos de un segundo el hanyô ya estaba en el suelo con el puño alzado, luego de darle a Shippô en la cabeza.

—InuYasha. —regañó Kagome.

—Estúpido crío. —masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome suspiró mientras Shippô y su esposo discutían. _Hogar… Hogar dulce hogar…_

**犬夜叉**

Estaba a punto de anochecer.

Entre las discusiones que tuvo con ese idiota, a quien todos llamaban InuYasha, el día se había pasado rápido. En esos instantes estaba en el bosque, había visto a Kagome dirigirse allí unos minutos atrás y decidió seguirla.

No estaba muy lejos, pero los arbustos le impedían ver con claridad.

— _¿Sigues molesta?_

La voz le InuYasha le indicó que él también se encontraba allí, así que decidió asomarse a ver qué sucedía.

No estaba espiando, claro que no, solo se aseguraba de que Kagome estuviera bien.

Sí, solo eso.

—No, InuYasha. —ahora escuchaba con total nitidez.

Los veía ahí, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Estuvo allí un rato más, esperando que sucediera algo.

—Oye…

La voz de Kagome fue lo único que se escuchó.

— ¿Uh? —lo vio separarse de ella un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

—Estaba pensando que…—ella jugueteaba nerviosamente con el collar de sumisión que estaba en el cuello del hanyô.

_¿Qué están haciendo?_

Esa fue la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos? Porque para ser sinceros, él no entendía nada de nada.

—Adultos. —masculló.

—Maldita sea. —escuchó a InuYasha maldecir y volvió su atención a ellos. También pudo escuchar una risita por parte de Kagome.

Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo.

_Extraño._

Vio como, a pesar del reclamo de Kagome, ese _perro tonto_ la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba de regreso a la aldea.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ese perro no había escuchado cuando Kagome le dijo que la bajara?

Sin perder tiempo de nada, corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus patitas. Claro que no iba a igualar la velocidad sobrehumana del hanyô. Después de todo, él aun era un niño (uno grandecito), pero niño al fin y al cabo.

Alcanzó a ver como InuYasha cerraba la puerta de su cabaña, así que decidió acercarse y pegar su oído a la misma.

—_Ugh…_

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Kagome estaba quejándose! ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo ese perro desconsiderado?

—_Maldita sea, Kagome…_

Tragó duro. ¡Ahora InuYasha también se estaba quejando!

…

Bueno, él _siempre_ se estaba quejando, ¡pero no de esa forma!

—_Ahh… InuYasha…_

Puso su mente en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que esos dos estaban haciendo?

— _¡Aish, maldición! ¡Quítate esta maldita cosa!_

Sí. Eso sonaba más a InuYasha, pero… ¿Qué se quitara qué? ¿Qué tanto hacían?

— _¡No lo rompas!_

Bueno, sería hora de marcharse, después de todo, estaban discutiendo igual que siempre.

Se sacudió las manos y negó con la cabeza.

Tonto InuYasha.

Admitía que estaba feliz por Kagome, ya que luego de pasar por _tanto_, ese idiota al fin le correspondía como se debe. Es solo que a veces se preguntaba cómo era que alguien tan dulce y buena como Kagome, se había enamorado de un idiota bueno para nada como lo era InuYasha.

— _¡Te dije que no lo rompieras, tonto!_

Pudo escuchar como InuYasha reía con burla.

—_No lo necesitas ahora._ —era la voz de InuYasha.

— _¡Pero no era necesario que-! ¡Ah!_ _O-Oh, InuYasha, ahh…_

Ahora sí que estaba asustado. ¡Kagome había dejado de regañarlo y ahora se quejaba! Algo malo debía de estar pasando adentro, algo muy, pero _muy _malo.

— _¡Ah, es demasiado!_

¿Demasiado? ¿Demasiado _qué_?

Se sentó en el pasto a pensar, pero sin moverse lejos de la cabaña.

Definitivamente no entendía nada de nada. ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Por qué Kagome se quejaba y reclamaba? ¿Por qué escuchaba al hanyô gruñir?

Momento.

¿Gruñir?

¡Es cierto! ¡InuYasha estaba gruñendo!

—_Kagome… Maldita sea, me las pagarás._

Tragó duro de nuevo. ¡InuYasha iba a herir a Kagome! Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír reír a la sacerdotisa.

¿Ella estaba riendo? InuYasha decía que se las pagaría… ¿Y ella se reía?

Escuchó un grito.

_¡Kagome!_ Estuvo a punto de entrar a la cabaña para salvarla de ese salvaje, hasta que lo que escuchó lo descolocó.

—_Te amo, InuYasha…_

Ahora la cara de Shippô era de _WTF?_

Bien, si antes no entendía nada, menos ahora.

Adentro de la cabaña comenzaron a oírse voces de nuevo, solo que a menor volumen que antes. De no ser por sus desarrollados instintos yôkai, seguro no hubiera podido escuchar nada.

—_Me gusta estar así contigo._ —fue Kagome la que habló.

— _¡Keh!_

Shippô roló los ojos. _Típico._

—_Tendrás que comprarme otro hakama, ya solo me quedan dos._ —de nuevo la voz de Kagome lo distrajo.

— _¡Bah! No te preocupes por tonterías, mejor descansa._

—_Mmm… ¿Sabes?_

Shippô parpadeó.

— _¿Qué?_

—_Eres un bruto._

— _¡Oye! ¡Yo no te vi quejándote!_

Momento, ¿qué? ¿Estaba diciendo que no se quejó? ¡Él estaba consciente de todos los lamentos y quejas de Kagome!

_¡Vamos, respóndele, Kagome!_

—_Hablo de cómo trataste a Shippô, pervertido._

¿Eh? ¿Ahora la cosa era con él?

— _¡El enano se lo merecía y no soy ningún pervertido!_

Hubo silencio. ¿Por qué se habrían callado?

—_Sí que lo eres._

— _¡No lo soy! Keh. Además, tú me perteneces._

_Que idiota. ¡Ahora sí, Kagome, dale su merecido!_

—_No te quita lo pervertido._

¡¿Qué?! ¡Kagome lo acababa de aceptar!

— _¡Oye!_

Escuchó como Kagome reía.

—_Me gusta que seas así… Siempre y cuando sea solo conmigo._

¿Eh? ¿A Kagome le gustaba que InuYasha fuera un degenerado?

—_Como sea, ya duérmete._

No pudo escuchar nada más. A lo mejor Kagome sí tenía sueño y se había dormido rápido.

Sin nada más que hacer, se fue de allí hacía algún árbol cercano.

¿Sería buena idea preguntarle a Kagome sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante la noche? Porque estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba a InuYasha no sobreviviría para el día siguiente.

—Adultos, ¿Quién los entiende?

**犬**

**夜**

**叉**


End file.
